


Opia

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World
Summary: Title: OpiaPrompt-#: 217For: AnonymousPairing: JongKeyAuthor: eorumverba @tumblrWord count: 6153 wordsRating: nc-17Warnings: graphic sexual scenesSummary: "So, Jonghyunnie," Taemin starts. He's still got that wicked grin on his lips. "Truth or dare?""Truth!""Is there anything you haven't told us? And not something little. Tell us something good."





	Opia

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Opia  
> Prompt-#: 217  
> For: Anonymous  
> Pairing: JongKey  
> Author: eorumverba @tumblr   
> Word count: 6153 words  
> Rating: nc-17   
> Warnings: graphic sexual scenes  
> Summary: "So, Jonghyunnie," Taemin starts. He's still got that wicked grin on his lips. "Truth or dare?"  
> "Truth!"  
> "Is there anything you haven't told us? And not something little. Tell us something good."

 

            Jonghyun is drunk.

            He hasn’t even had much, he’s only on his third Bellini but he’s already giggling at everything they’re saying and openly staring at every tall boy that passes with this dopey grin on his lips and adoration in his eyes. By the time he slumps into Minho and starts nuzzling into his neck and sucking sloppy hickies there, they all start to get ready to go, because while Jonghyun is a harmless drunk, he’s extremely touchy and kissy and it’s easiest for him to be like this at home, where he has no chance of leaving any misleading (and entirely harmless) hickies on any strangers’ necks.

            “Jonghyunnie, time to go.” Jinki calls out over the noise of the bar. He waits patiently for Jonghyun to detach himself from Minho’s body before reaching out so Jonghyun can take his hand, leading him carefully around the other people and outside. He’s being soft with Jonghyun, because they’re __all_ _ soft with him when he’s like this, pliant and soft and sweet. Minho downs the rest of his drink and then (easily) pries Taemin away from where he’s trying to finish the rest of Jinki’s soju, and Kibum follows them all out after making sure none of them have forgotten anything.

            Kibum’s the only one who didn’t drink at all, so he’s the one that drives them all home. Taemin, next to him, keeps fiddling with the radio until he finds something he likes, which is some girl group song that starts an impromptu high note battle that ends with them all letting Jonghyun win, because he’s so giggly and cute and happy when he’s drunk like this. Jonghyun calls for victory kisses and Kibum glances back through the mirror to see Minho and Jinki obediently present their cheeks for Jonghyun to kiss.

            When they get back to the dorm, Jinki unlocks the door and is the first to get inside. The rest follow and Kibum feels a sudden surge of adoration for his members when he sees them all sprawled out in the main room: Taemin is laying across one of the couches and Jonghyun sits primly on top of him, while Minho and Jinki take the other couch. When Jonghyun sees Kibum standing there deciding where to sit, he beams and makes grabby hands, patting Taemin’s legs and saying that, “Taeminnie won’t mind if you sit here, Kibummie!”

            (Taemin’s voice is muffled into the cushions of the couch, and he says that he definitely __does_ _ mind, but he doesn’t protest when Kibum takes a careful seat on the backs of his thighs, if only to see Jonghyun smile.)

            “I wanna play a game,” Jonghyun announces, and while the flush has faded from his cheeks, his eyes are still bright and he pats Kibum’s thigh eagerly. “Can we play a game? __Please_?_ ”

            “What game, Jonghyunnie?”

            Jonghyun wiggles in place and looks to Jinki for approval when he says, “Truth or dare!”

            And that doesn’t bode well, because the last time they’d played a drunken truth or dare, well. They don’t talk about that. But Jonghyun looks so eager, and if they say no, they’ll have to deal with his pouting and sulking for the rest of the night, so…”Truth or dare it is.”

            “Okay, I wanna go first. Minho! Dare you to-”

            “Jonghyunnie, he didn’t pick yet.” Kibum tries to keep the amusement out of his voice, even as he pets Jonghyun’s hair to reassure him that he hasn’t done anything wrong.

            “Truth.”

            Jonghyun frowns, but takes a long moment before asking through giggles, “Who do you like best!”

            “Hm…” Minho looks around at each of them, and he’s clearly trying not to laugh, but he finally says, “I think I like you best, Jonghyunnie.”

            Jonghyun makes a pleased little noise and goes over to press a kiss to both of Minho’s cheeks before settling down in his lap and holding both of his hands tight. “Minho, your turn! Pick Kibummie!”

            Minho whispers something in Jonghyun’s ear, something that makes him giggle and whisper something back, and then in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear, Minho says, “Taeminnie, truth or dare.”

            “...Dare.” Taemin lits his head enough to squint at the two of them, and Jonghyun’s innocent smile makes Kibum sigh.

            “Dare you to kiss someone here.” Jonghyun tugs at Minho’s sleeve, so Minho elaborates, “A mouth kiss.”

            “Thank you for the dare, __Jonghyunnie_._ ” Taemin sounds like he’s grinning, and he hauls himself up off the couch, displacing Kibum without warning. Their youngest meanders over to Jinki before slipping into his lap, cupping his cheeks with his hands and kissing him. Kibum knows from experience what a tease Taemin is when he kisses, so he’s not surprised to see Jinki’s hands almost immediately come up to Taemin’s hips, keeping him grounded and in place until Minho coughs pointedly. When they separate, Taemin has that honeyed smile on his lips and Jinki looks, in a word, unsatisfied.

            “So, Jonghyunnie,” Taemin starts. He’s still got that wicked grin on his lips and he waits until he’s settled on the other couch, half in Kibum’s lap and half spread out over the cushions, to speak again. “Truth or dare?”

            “Truth!”

            “Is there anything you haven’t told us? And not something __little__ , like how you’re the one that finished off all the ice cream even though you claim it wasn’t you - and __yes_ , _we know that was you. Tell us something __good_._ ”

            “I…” Jonghyun starts, then hides his face behind his hands and shakes his head. “Don’t wanna tell!”

            “You were the one that wanted to play, Jonghyunnie.”

            “I __know_ ,_” Jonghyun whines, “but it’s embarrassing!”

            “It’s just us, but if you don’t want to tell, we won’t make you.” Jinki pats Jonghyun’s thigh, probably meaning to be reassuring, but it makes Jonghyun sulk and slip from Minho’s lap and over so he’s next to Kibum.

            “He’ll tell us though, won’t you, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun sucks in a breath and looks up at Kibum through his lashes, and he looks...expectant? Like he’s waiting for Kibum to say something, just one word- but Kibum doesn’t say anything else, and Jonghyun deflates. “I...have this __thing_._ ” His voice is loud enough for them all to hear, but for some reason, it sounds like he’s talking to Kibum alone. “I have this thing and I just...really like petplay? I like...being treated like a dog. I like collars and being told I’m good, and I kinda like being humiliated and I want a bowl and I wanna be __good_ -_” Jonghyun stops just as suddenly as he’d started and hides his face, shaking his head.

Taemin looks like he’s about to laugh and Kibum shoots him a glare before leaning into Jonghyun and holding him close to comfort him. He doesn’t know why, but his heart is pounding and he whispers, “Good boy,” just soft enough for Jonghyun to hear.

And maybe that was the word, Kibum thinks, because Jonghyun shivers in his grip and lets out a shuddering breath. The way he noses up against Kibum isn’t just for a drunken hickey, Kibum can tell, but what’s worse is that he finds himself leaning into Jonghyun and-

“I think that’s enough for tonight.” It’s Jinki that stops them, just like always, and Kibum is once again grateful for him.

But he still hauls Jonghyun to his feet and herds him to their shared room, whispers soft praises and drops gentle kisses to Jonghyun’s cheeks as he undresses him for bed. It’s hard not to look now, but Kibum doesn’t, and when Jonghyun is safe and snug in his pajamas, Kibum pets his hair and kisses his cheeks and tells him what a __good_ _ boy he’s being, all before tucking him into bed and staying there until Jonghyun is safe and curled around the plushie Kibum had bought him for his birthday.

Kibum changes clothes quietly, and he’s just slipping into bed when Jonghyun sits up and in the softest voice, asks, “Can I sleep with you?”

Kibum’s never been able to tell him no.

When he wakes, it’s late in the morning and Kibum very reluctantly rolls out of bed and away from Jonghyun, who is still asleep. The others are all awake; Taemin is slumped over a bowl of rice and Minho is half asleep at one of the couches, staring blankly at the TV even though it’s off. Jinki is the only one that’s actually dressed; he beams at Kibum and nudges him towards the kitchen.

“There’s some painkillers by Tae if you need them. Is our Jonghyun still asleep?”

“I think so…” Kibum slumps into Jinki and allows himself to be held for a moment before pushing away to go get food. He’s halfway done with his sandwich when Jonghyun comes shuffling into the kitchen, looking adorably sleep-rumpled.

“Morning, Jjong.”

Taemin perks up when Kibum speaks, turns around and says, “So, you gonna eat at the table or on the floor?”

It’s not the worst thing that’s been said among them, but the soft smile drops from Jonghyun’s face and he sort of curls in on himself, and Kibum is already on his feet and going over to him. Jonghyun falls into Kibum’s embrace and Kibum narrows his eyes at Taemin, who quickly mumbles an apology before grabbing the remains of his food and going into the main room.

“Jonghyunnie, don’t pay attention to him, okay? You’re not...you’re not an animal. You’re our Jonghyunnie, okay? Breathe, Jonghyunnie. Can you be good for me and eat some food?”

Jonghyun’s breath hitches and he nods, taking a long moment before breaking away to dig through the fridge for something to eat. Kibum watches him carefully and keeps his eyes on him until Jonghyun comes back out with a box of doughnuts, one that Jinki must’ve gotten before anyone else woke up. “Kibummie, dunno which one I want. Want chocolate, but I want strawberry too.”

“How about half of chocolate and half of strawberry? So you can have both?”

Jonghyun nods and beams up at Kibum, hands both doughnuts to him so Kibum can break them in half. “Sit with me, Kibummie?”

“Of course, Jonghyunnie. Anything for you.”

And it’s strange, because even though they’ve always been soft with Jonghyun and babied him to some extent, Kibum’s never been this...careful, protective, gentle. Not since…

Well, last night.

“Kibummie?” When Kibum focuses back in again, he sees Jonghyun staring at him with something akin to confusion on his face. “Are you okay? You were staring...”

“I was just thinking, Jonghyunnie.”

“About what?”

“You, pretty Jonghyunnie.” Kibum doesn’t know if it’s the way Jonghyun’s cheeks flush or if it’s the flustered smile on his lips or if it’s the way Jonghyun giggles and blinks up at him through his lashes that makes him continue, but whatever it is makes him say, “Thinking about how soft you are. Soft and sweet and good.”

Jonghyun’s breath catches audibly in his throat and he leans forward, just a little. “I...you think I’m good?”

“So good. So good for me, Jonghyunnie. Such a good boy, my good baby boy-” Kibum is cut off by the noise Jonghyun makes, high-pitched and needy. His tongue darts out to lick across his lips and suddenly, Kibum wants Jonghyun on his knees, wants to order Jonghyun around just to see how needy it’ll make him, wants to pull all sorts of desperate noises from him. But Jonghyun looks like he’s about to speak, so Kibum puts aside the images of Jonghyun kneeling for him so he can listen.

“I...Kibummie, I wanna be good.”

“You __are_ _ good, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun licks his lips again, slower and more intentional. “I wanna __show_ _ you. That I can be good. Please?”

Kibum’s heart flips in his chest, but he tries to maintain the illusion of dominance as he says, “Show me...and how would you do that?”

“However you want, just __please_ _ let me-”

“You didn’t tell me what you want, Jonghyunnie. Don’t you want to be good?”

Jonghyun’s breaths are coming quick now, quick and shallow as he shifts in his seat. “Wanna be...what I told you last night. Wanna be yours.”

“My what, my puppy?”

A heaving, stuttering breath as Jonghyun nods quickly, hooked completely on Kibum’s words, his voice. He looks too far gone to even speak, so Kibum laughs and smiles reassuringly and continues. “My pretty puppy, you gonna wear a tail for me? A tail and ears and a collar? You’d look so __pretty_ _ like that, so pretty and all mine.”

The flush from Jonghyun’s cheeks spreads to his ears as he nods again, slow and shy this time. “Can I?”

“Can you what? Use your words, Jonghyunnie.” Kibum doesn’t know where the words are coming from, but Jonghyun seems to like them, and now...Kibum wants to see how far he can go with this, what Jonghyun will __do_ , _how flustered he’ll get.

As Jonghyun opens his mouth to speak, Taemin shuffles back into the kitchen with his empty bowl. Jonghyun’s mouth snaps shut as his eyes widen, and he ducks his head down until Taemin leaves the room. He’s more tentative now, but he does manage to whisper, “Kibummie, you’re teasing.”

“A little bit...sorry, Jonghyunnie.” Kibum reaches out and after a moment, Jonghyun leans into his touch, eyes closed and smile soft.

“It’s okay, Kibummie. I...don’t mind that much, not really.”

Kibum is tempted to call Jonghyun good again, but he doesn’t - just hums and nods before pulling himself away so he can get ready for the day. As he approaches the bathroom, Taemin comes out, and he’s quick to call Kibum over, hesitance on his face.

“I...just wanted to say sorry. For Jonghyun-”

“Tell him that.” It sounds harsh, and Taemin recoils, so Kibum is quick to follow it up with, “I’m not upset with you, I’m just upset for him.”

“I...yeah. I didn’t think he’d...you know.”

Kibum shrugs, and there’s a beat or two of heavy silence before he says, “Just tell Jonghyunnie what you told me. He won’t be upset either.”

Taemin nods, and even though the motion is jerky, almost awkward, he looks beyond relieved. As he slips past Kibum, he reaches out to touch Kibum’s shoulder, a fleeting touch that makes Kibum’s heart warm. “Thanks, Kibum.”

“Of course, Tae.”

            And not ten minutes later, after Kibum has settled in bed with a book and music playing quietly in his ears, Jonghyun opens the door and peeps around it to look at Kibum with something unreadable in his eyes. And then he breaks free and comes closer, fitting himself in Kibum’s lap and arms and curling close.

            “Kibummie,” he says, and that’s all. He sounds happy though, and Kibum really can’t help the fondness that wells up in him.

            “Yes, Jonghyunnie?”

            “Nothing!” A pleased wiggle and a tiny giggle. “Kibummie!”

            “Hm?”

            Jonghyun wiggles again, but he’s more nervous when he whispers, “Kiss?”

            And Kibum’s heart __melts__ ; he fits his hands against Jonghyun’s waist and smiles at him when Jonghyun twists around to face him. “Of course, Jonghyunnie.”

            Jonghyun makes a pleased noise and turns himself around so he’s more comfortably sitting in Kibum’s lap and facing him, and he pouts at Kibum until Kibum cups his cheeks in his trembling hands and kisses him. And it’s weird, because they’ve definitely, definitely kissed before, but never like this. Never this soft, never this sweet. Kibum’s never heard Jonghyun make sounds like these, never felt Jonghyun shift closer and closer, not like this.

            And Kibum...kind of likes it. Jonghyun clearly does as well: when Kibum breaks the kiss for a breath of air, Jonghyun follows, eyes lidded and lips parted.

            “Jonghyunnie, I don’t...I don’t know what you want.”

            “Wanna be good,” Jonghyun’s voice is whisper-quiet, and he bites his lip, uncertain. “I wanna be good for you. Please.” The __please_ _ is almost an afterthought, but Jonghyun seems so...comfortable like this, with this practiced submission. Kibum almost wonders how often he does this, who he does this for, but then, no. No because of how shy he’s been all along, and no because of how hesitant he’d been to even start any of this, to tell them all in the first place.

            “Jonghyunnie, have you done this for anyone before?” Kibum asks, and he’s sure to keep his voice soft and gentle.

            Jonghyun whines, buries his face in Kibum’s chest, and that’s all the answer Kibum needs.

            “Very cute, Jonghyunnie. My cute baby.”

Jonghyun’s breath hitches and he looks up, eyes wide and eager, mouth parted and cheeks flushed. And again, Kibum is left fumbling, and the only words that come to mind are __good boy_ \- _ nothing else. “Jonghyunnie, I want to do...this. You know that, right? I want to take care of you and make you feel good, but I can’t do that, not yet. I want to do this right, understand?”

And Jonghyun does, even if he pouts and frowns and whines at Kibum until he kisses him quiet. “Jonghyunnie, I’m going to do some research, and then we can do this, okay?”

“Okay, Kibummie.”

The next night has Kibum scrolling through blog posts about petplay when there comes a quiet knock on his door - he bookmarks the tab before minimizing it, and when the door is nudged open, Jonghyun peeps in at him, smiling shyly. “Hi, Kibummie. What are you doing?”

            And then Kibum gets the idea. “Come here, Jonghyunnie.” Kibum pats the spot on the bed next to him, and Jonghyun is quick to shut the door behind him before sitting next to Kibum, expectant and curious.

            “I was looking some things up before you came in,” he says by way of explanation, and then, “but we can watch something instead, if you want.”

            “Watch w- __oh__.” Oh, because Kibum has opened up the tab again, and Jonghyun blinks up at him, eyes wide and waiting.

            “Come here, pretty baby.” Kibum pats his lap now and Jonghyun obeys after the barest moment of hesitation.

            “Do you want to show me what you like to watch?”

            Jonghyun shifts, uncertain, and after a long moment, he nods. “It’s...it’s not cute though.”

            “Mm, I know. Wanna see what you like.”

            “Kibummie,” Jonghyun starts, and then he shakes his head, and his voice is pouty when he mumbles, “want you to choose.”

            “Do you want to just tell me what you like then, Jonghyunnie?”

            “I wanna watch.”

            “Then you have to choose, baby. Just show me your favorite.”

            After an insistent, petulant wiggle, Jonghyun finally takes the laptop and quickly types something in, starts to hum under his breath as he waits for the page to load. Kibum presses his nose into Jonghyun’s hair (damp from his shower) and stays there until Jonghyun grips his hand in his and the video starts up. And no, this isn’t something Kibum would watch, but he guesses he can see the appeal of the woman with bunny ears, a collar and tail, obedient and submissive and needy.

            He thinks he’d like Jonghyun like that more.

            “You want to do that, Jonghyunnie?”

            Jonghyun nods, and when Kibum peers over his shoulder, he can see that he’s hard. Because of course he is. “But...a puppy instead. Not a bunny.”

“What else do you think about, Jonghyunnie?”

            Jonghyun’s breaths turn stuttering and his hips jerk up when Kibum slowly begins to rub his hand over the tent in his sweats. He doesn’t say anything, just grinds his hips down into Kibum’s own and up into Kibum’s hand; his hand flies up to stifle the moan that comes tearing out when Kibum’s other hand tugs his pants down to grip him, skin on skin.

            “Tell me, Jonghyunnie. Don’t you want to be good and tell me?”

            Jonghyun frantically shakes his head and he whines again, and even though the noise is muffled by his hand, it’s still __loud__ , loud enough that Kibum hesitates for a fraction of a second before continuing to fist Jonghyun’s cock, slow and steady. The hand at Jonghyun’s mouth is trembling, and Kibum noses forward to press a wet kiss to the curve of Jonghyun’s neck before murmuring, “Be a good boy and tell me, Jonghyunnie.”

            “I…” Jonghyun’s hand is still muffling his words, but Kibum can still hear __everything_ , _everything but the porn that is still playing in the background. “I like a lot of things…”

            “Tell me?” Kibum takes his hand away from Jonghyun’s cock and tries not to laugh when his hips lift to follow the motion, but when Jonghyun whimpers pitifully and twists around to give Kibum a pouty glare, Kibum obliges and begins to touch him again.

            “I think...I’d like trying lots. But I really like edging, and overstimulation, and praise...I...I think I have an oral fixation too. The idea of being watched too...like that. And I...it’s not really a kink but I...I’m so tiny, and you’re big. And you could just pull me in your lap and __make_ _ me, and...I like that.” When Jonghyun finishes speaking, he twists around, expectant and waiting, so Kibum kisses his neck again and murmurs out praises before pulling back and covering Jonghyun’s mouth with his hand and wrapping his other tight around his hip.

            “I’ll hold you just like this, keep you quiet and still while I fuck you, and you’ll be a good boy and take it, won’t you? And if you’re not quiet, they’re all gonna look at you, see how pretty and desperate you are, riding me like this.”

A full body shudder and Kibum’s grin falters when Jonghyun’s hips drag back in one long and slow and hard movement. And then he does it again, and again, until all Kibum can think of is how easy it would be to fuck Jonghyun like this, right now. But he swallows that thought down to fit his hands around Jonghyun’s tiny waist, humming in approval at how far his hands wrap around. “You're so __tiny__ , Jonghyunnie. So good for me, such a pretty puppy.”

Jonghyun's whole body tenses up and a broken, mangled noise falls from his lips as he clutches Kibum’s hands tight, his nails digging in as his hips arch up. Just as suddenly, he sags back into Kibum, limp and breathing hard, and it takes Kibum a long few moments to realize that Jonghyun just __came__ , and all from being called puppy. Kibum files that away and runs his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair, whispering absent praises as Jonghyun's breaths stabilize and slow. The woman moaning in the porn video sounds so __tacky__ now compared to Jonghyun's earnest noises, and Kibum fumbles for the laptop to shut it; the room seems so much quieter now, and Kibum's skin prickles from sudden nerves.

And then Jonghyun slips from his grip and turns around to face him, shy and soft even though there's come soaking his boxers, even though they’d just...done all of __that__. He seems like he's waiting for Kibum to say something, but every word Kibum can think of is both too much and not enough all at once. And maybe Jonghyun understands, because he gives Kibum the softest, shyest smile before whispering, “I’m gonna shower.”

Kibum’s gaze drops down and then slowly back up to Jonghyun’s eyes, and he can see his own uncertainty reflected and magnified there. “...Yeah.”

            After a moment, Jonghyun slips from the bed and shuffles to the door. He pauses for a moment there and glances back at Kibum, flushing pink when he sees that Kibum is staring. After a long minute, he manages to tear his gaze away and leave the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Kibum decides then that he needs to have a serious conversation with Jonghyun.

            But that doesn’t end up happening for quite a while, which honestly isn’t that unusual. Their schedules conflict and just when Kibum comes back to the dorm, Jonghyun is rushing out, and Kibum often ends up falling asleep to Jonghyun’s smooth voice on the radio. Whenever he stays awake long enough to see Jonghyun come home from Blue Night, he always changes his mind about starting the conversation then, because Jonghyun looks so __exhausted_ _ that all Kibum can do is help him into bed and tell him how well he did. So they don’t talk for a while, not a real conversation. And maybe Kibum is scared to even initiate it, because Jonghyun is cute and he’s weak, and maybe, just maybe, he has the beginnings of a crush on him.

Maybe.

So it isn’t him that starts the conversation, it’s Jonghyun barging back out into the living room just past midnight, where Kibum is gazing blankly at the page of the book he hasn’t been reading for just over twenty minutes now. Everyone else has said their goodnights, Jonghyun included, so when he suddenly comes out with resolution set in the lines of his face, Kibum’s heart begins to pound in his chest.

“We need to talk,” he says, and even though he looks determined, his voice still trembles. “What do you want from this...relationship?”

“I’m…” Kibum starts, stops. “I want to make you feel good. I like that you trust me with this, and I like how you get when you’re…when we do this. I like that it makes you happy, and I like how small you get. It feels like you’re mine. And I like that.”

And maybe that’s not the answer Jonghyun had been expecting, because he looks surprised, just a little. “I like it too,” he whispers, “I like it a lot. I like...I like doing it with you a lot.”

“Then is that all you want to do with me? Or do you...more?”

“Physically? Or…”

Kibum lays his hands in his lap, palms up, and Jonghyun sits on the other end of the couch, curled into himself. An open-ended question with an open-ended gesture. “Whatever you want, Jonghyunnie.”

“I…” Jonghyun shakes his head. “Please, you.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, especially with my feelings, but if...if you want to keep doing this-”

“Feelings?”

“Yeah. I guess me taking care of you like this has made me realize that I’m...sort of in love with you? And if you’re uncomfortable with that or if you want to stop this, then-”

“No!” Jonghyun bursts out, and then, “no. I don’t want to stop this. And I’m not uncomfortable with your feelings. That’s...I wouldn’t be comfortable playing with someone if I didn’t trust them. I trust you, and...I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“Do you...want to talk about __this_ _ then?”

“What...what do you mean?”

“Your petplay thing. Do you want to talk about that while we’re here? Just...what you want, what I want. What you like.”

“I...just like when you call me puppy. And when you tell me that I’m good, I…” Jonghyun shifts in place and glances back up, shy and soft, “I want to be good for you. Just...tell me what to do, and I’ll do it, I wanna be __good_._ ”

“You are good, Jonghyunnie.” And before Jonghyun can get too flustered, “What about physical stuff? I don’t...want to fuck you. It’s not you, I just don’t…”

“It’s fine,” and his voice trails off as he shifts again, “What can you do then? I’m - I’m fine with anything. Everything. That you want.”

“I could finger you, I think. Or we could get a toy for you, a collar and a leash-” Kibum stops as soon as he glances down and __realizes_. _ “Pretty baby, am I flustering you?”

Jonghyun bites his lip and nods, eyes wide as he looks up at Kibum through his lashes. It’s an oddly submissive position he’s putting himself in, submissive and vulnerable and willing. “I…” he starts, then stops. Bites his lip again and pouts, petulant and soft.

“Hm?”

“Want...please.” Another more pointed shift, but Kibum doesn’t give him what he wants, just waits, watches.

“Please what, hm? Use your words, be specific.”

“Want you to touch me, __please__.”

“ _ _Good_ _ boy,” Kibum murmurs, and it’s uncertain, but if the way Jonghyun’s breath hitches when Kibum says it means anything, it’s that he’s doing something right.

“Kibummie,” Jonghyun whispers, and that’s all.

“Yes, baby boy?”

Jonghyun gasps a little, leans forward but stays in place, like he won’t move from his place because Kibum hasn’t allowed him to. He shakes his head then and now he looks shy, expectant.

“You like when I call you that?”

A nod and a soft noise, waiting. “Please.”

“Pretty baby. Do you want to come here? Sit in my lap?”

“Yes, daddy.” As he speaks, Jonghyun’s cheeks flush pink, and before Kibum can make any comment about that word, Jonghyun shifts closer so he’s in his lap, back to chest.

“My good baby boy.” That earns Kibum another shudder and a quiet whine and soft lips against his as Jonghyun pushes back even closer into him. When he pulls back, Jonghyun still looks wanting, and he’s so small and warm and pliant that Kibum’s heart melts. “Does my pretty baby want something?”

“Want you to say it, please.” Jonghyun’s still speaking in that quiet, breathy voice, and Kibum can’t help laughing.

“Say what, hm? You have to be specific if there’s something you want.”

“Call me puppy again, Kibummie.”

“Cute, Jonghyunnie. You’re precious. What color collar do you want, hm?”

“Pink,” Jonghyun shifts, twists around and looks up at Kibum through his lashes, “want it to be pink.”

“You’d look pretty, baby. Pretty puppy with your pink collar.”

Jonghyun whines again, then wiggles in place and asks, “Kibummie?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I...touch me? Want you to touch me again.”

“But I __am__ touching you, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun makes an accusatory noise and pouts, and it’s honestly unfair how cute he is. “Kibummie! You know what I mean!”

“No I don’t, baby. You have to tell me what you want, and you have to be specific.”

“Want you to touch me, Kibummie!”

“Where, Jonghyunnie?”

Instead of speaking, Jonghyun guides Kibum’s hand down and down and down, just above but not quite touching where he wants. And again, Kibum wonders if it’s because he hasn’t been given permission, or if he’s just nervous. “Want you...thought about it a lot, want you to finger me. I...thought about it a __lot_ , _Kibummie.”

“Pretty baby...daddy’s proud of you for telling me.”

Jonghyun’s breath catches again and he spreads his legs, just a little, and when Kibum doesn’t take the hint, he twists back around to pout up at Kibum, eyes big and wide. “Kibummie,” he says, and it’s accusatory, but so very pouty.

“Yes, baby boy?”

“I...Kibummie. Want you to…”

“Fuck you, Jonghyunnie? Even if they come out and see? You’d have to be quiet for me, unless you __want_ _ to get caught.”

Jonghyun makes a soft, wanting noise in his throat, and he nods. “Kibummie, I...please? I’ll...I’ll be good. I’ll be really good.”

“You’re already good, Jonghyunnie. Such a pretty puppy. Gonna be good for me while I put your pretty tail in?”

“ _ _Ah__ , please, I’ll be so __good_ _ for you, just-”

“Quiet, Jonghyunnie. Didn’t I just tell you that they’re going to hear?”

“Want them to, Kibummie. Please.”

“No, baby. Come on, up.” Jonghyun easily complies, and Kibum fumbles for his hand to hold as they walk back to their room, and when they get back, Kibum gently pushes Jonghyun down into the sheets.

“My pretty puppy, can you spread for me?”

Jonghyun makes another soft noise, almost whining, and he spreads his legs and shifts in place, biting his lip. His body jerks when Kibum smooths a hand down his side, and this time Jonghyun really does whine, high-pitched and desperate. He looks like he wants to say something, but before he can, Kibum tugs at the hem of his tank top, gentle but still insistent. “Can you take this off for me?”

And while Jonghyun does that, Kibum pulls his loose shorts down and down and down until he’s bare. “So pretty for me, baby.”

There’s lube in the drawer by Kibum’s bed and Kibum is quick to go get it, quicker to return to Jonghyun’s side and press his lips to the beauty mark just over and left of his navel. “Can I start, Jonghyunnie?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“ _ _Good__ boy.” Kibum does it slowly so that Jonghyun has time to still back out, to change his mind, but when Jonghyun doesn’t protest, Kibum slowly, slowly presses one lube-coated finger inside of him. And it doesn’t seem to hurt, but Jonghyun whines and squirms, reaching out to grip Kibum’s hand in his, just for that skin on skin contact.

“More,” is what Jonghyun gasps out eventually, and he’s so needy, but Kibum just laughs and kisses his thigh before doing as Jonghyun’s asked and stretching him open slow, slow.

“So good for me, taking it so well. Gonna look so __pretty_ _ with your collar and tail, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun all but wails when Kibum presses the third finger in, and suddenly, the way he’s squirming and whining whenever Kibum does so much as twitch his fingers makes a flash of heat curl through Kibum’s stomach.

“You gonna whine like that when I fuck you, Jonghyunnie? Such pretty noises.” And maybe it’s just to tease, but when Kibum tries to nudge in a fourth finger, Jonghyun whimpers and __fuck_ , _he sounds so pretty. His eyes are wet with tears and his cheeks are flushed pink, and he looks thoroughly hazed out, but there’s a dazed smile quirking up the corners of Jonghyun’s lips, and Kibum loves it.

Another noise, but it sounds more like a butchered attempt to speak, and Kibum hums, pulling his fingers free slow enough that Jonghyun’s breath catches in his throat. “Are you going to tell me something, baby?”

“Want you to say it again, __please_._ ”

“Say what again, that you’re a good boy? Or that you look pretty for me?”

“No, __Kibummie_ , _you know what!”

“I don’t think I do, Jonghyunnie. Gonna have to use your words if you want something.”

“I-” Jonghyun cuts himself off, arches his hips up and into Kibum’s searching fingers, tries again. “ _ _Puppy__ , I want you to call me your puppy again.”

And there comes that heat again, curling through his stomach at the word puppy. “Jonghyunnie, they’re going to hear you if you don’t be quiet. My puppy is so __noisy__.”

That soft shyness comes back to Jonghyun’s face, even if he does whimper again when Kibum begins to finger him again. “I’m good though, right?”

“So good, puppy. Just need your pretty tail, do you want that?”

“Please, please. I wanna come, daddy, please can I come? I’ve been good, right?”

“Of course you can come, baby.” But Jonghyun doesn’t - all he does is whine and shake his head and close his eyes tight, one hand flying up to muffle all the breathy noises as his cock dribbles pathetically onto his stomach.

“Jonghyunnie, don’t you want to come?”

A frantic nod, and a breathy, accusatory noise. And Kibum thinks that maybe, __maybe_ _ he knows what Jonghyun isn’t telling him, why he won’t come. “Be a good boy and come for me, puppy.”

And there it is: Jonghyun’s free hand flies down to touch himself as Kibum twists his fingers almost harshly. He keeps the same pace as Kibum, and the hand that is covering his mouth does absolutely nothing to muffle his whimpers and whines and keening noises. And Kibum doesn’t need to do or say much else, because in just a few strokes, Jonghyun is coming all over his stomach and hand as a breathy sob falls from his lips. He’s not quite crying, but Jonghyun looks more than blissed out, and Kibum holds him close as he trembles and breathes deep and heavy.

It takes a long few minutes, but Jonghyun’s breathings eventually even out and he stops shuddering in Kibum’s arms, and when he does, he smiles up at Kibum, shy but still almost nervous. “Kibummie, I liked that.”

“I did too, Jonghyunnie.”

“I know...you liked it the way I like it. Puppy, I mean. It’s not just me.”

“Yeah, I liked it. And no...it’s not just you. Not anymore, baby.”

Jonghyun stretches up for a kiss, uncertain, and even though he’s sweating and sticky from come and lube, Kibum still kisses him, still holds him close. Still pets his hair and calls him good and loves him until they both decide that it’s time for a shower. And even there, with the water hot against his front and Kibum solid and warm against his back, all Jonghyun can feel is love.


End file.
